better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Sons of the Overlord
The Sons of the Overlord (abbreviated as S.O.T.O.) was a villainous biker organization. The group was originally led by Harumi, a.k.a. "The Quiet One", and sought to conquer both Ninjago and Equestria and resurrect the Overlord. To bring about his rebirth, the group searched for the three Oni Masks and revived the Overlord at the Temple of Resurrection, though they were arrested when the ceremony seemingly failed. The reborn Overlord freed Harumi, and the group took control of Kryptarium Prison. There, the Overlord fought and nearly killed Lloyd, while the Sons planned to return to Ninjago City and showcase their new emperor - the Overlord. As the Overlord's Colossus terrorized Ninjago, it seemingly killed Wu, the original Ninja, and the four alicorns. As a result, Lloyd created a Resistance to oppose the Overlord's rule, as his forces occupied Ninjago. The Resistance fought the Sons of the Overlord, holding up against them for some time. During the conflict, the Overlord destroyed Mr. E after he failed to capture Lloyd, and Harumi died after the building on which she stood collapsed. During a climactic battle against the Overlord and the Colossus, the Overlord lost his element and the Colossus crumbled apart. As a result, most if not all of the Sons were arrested and sent back to Kryptarium Prison. Appearances Season 8: Sons of the Overlord *115. "The Mask of Deception - Part I" *117. "The Jade Princess" *118. "The Oni and the Dragon" *119. "Snake Jaguar" *121. "Dead Man's Squall" *122. "The Quiet One" *123. "Game of Masks" *125. "Dread on Arrival" *126. "True Potential" *127. "Big Trouble, Little Ninjago and Equestria" Season 9: Hunted *128. "Firstbourne" *129. "Iron & Stone" *130. "Radio Free Ninjago and Equestria" *131. "How to Build a Dragon" *132. "Yakity-Sax" *133. "The Gilded Path" *134. "Two Lies, One Truth" *135. "What Lies Beneath" (illusion) *136. "The Weakest Link" *137. "Saving Faith" *138. "School Raze: Lessons of Friendship" *139. "School Raze: Magic Destiny" Specials *"LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Best Gift Ever" Season 10: March of the Oni *164. "The Ending of the End: Endings" Trivia *The suits that the Sons of the Overlord team wear during their heist in "The Mask of Deception - Part I" have the same matching colors of the six Ninja. *They were named after a real-life outlaw motorcycle club known as the "Sons of Silence." *They refer to the Overlord as their "father." *After the Overlord successfully took over Ninjago City, the Sons of the Overlord acted as his police force. This force was abolished after the Overlord was overthrown. *Mr. E is the first general to be killed, as well as the first Sons of the Overlord member to die onscreen. Harumi is the second member to die. *They are the second villainous faction to be the faction of more than one season, the first being the Serpentine. *They are the second cult to appear in a season, the first is the Anacondrai Cult. *They are the third villainous faction to consist of mainly humans. *They are the second villainous faction to be entirely or almost entirely incarcerated in Kryptarium prison, the first were the Sky Pirate Crew.